


Dreams and Survival (Mpreg)

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abduction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth, Bows & Arrows, Dangerous Situations, DenNor, Family, Family Drama, Family Fighting, Family versus Family, Father-Son Relationship, Healers, Ice Powers, Iceland can use magic, Infiltration, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Major Character Injury, Male Pregnancy, Mind Control, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Nordics, Nordics vs Soviets, OC, Original Character(s), Pipes - Freeform, Russia Kidnapped Finland, Shadow magic, Shounen-ai, So can Norway Finland and Sealand, Soviet Family, Soviet Union, SuFin, Sweden is a good dad, Swords, Tranquilizers, Transformation, Yaoi, axes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden and Finland are expecting a baby in their family, their first child, with their adopted son Sealand. Russia has been eyeing the baby for a long time, and with Finland approaching his due date, he will not let Finland's baby slip through his fingers. Soviets vs Nordics, magical fighting, and a new addition to the nordic family <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Survival (Mpreg)

Finland shifted uncomfortably on the rocking chair, stroking his belly. Ever since he realized that he was pregnant, his lover, Sweden, had been extra gentle with him. Sweden made sure to do all he could to make Finland feel better about his pregnancy.  
Finland loved having Sweden spoil him. Sweden would always rub Finland’s belly, massage his achy feet, hold him tightly while sleeping to keep him warm through the blustery nights, and take him shopping for the baby more than usual.  
But the best thing about having Sweden, in Finland’s opinion, was his ability to guarantee his safety. Finland was scared, especially now that he was pregnant, that he would get hurt and miscarry.  
Finland could stand nothing more than to imagine Sweden’s face if they lost the baby they’d created together.  
So Sweden had taken the responsibility of protecting both countries while Finland rested and relaxed in their shared home.  
It wasn’t all that bad. Hanatamago was at this house up in Sweden’s land, and Finland had brought their adopted son, Sealand from his house, to stay with them for the year.  
Sealand loved his father, Sweden, and even more, his mother, Finland. So at the thought of a sibling was amazing in his eyes.

But this wasn’t going to be an easy pregnancy…Russia had attacked the couple twice in their own home back in Finland’s land. Once he almost dragged Finland a mile away from the house, in his pajamas, before Sealand had gotten Sweden to come and get his mother back.  
So the couple decided to relocate to Sweden’s home in his land, farther from Russia’s territory. With Finland getting quite large, it was important to get to a safe spot before the time came to deliver the baby.

“Sealand, can you please get me that knitting bag from the counter?”  
“Sure thing Mama.” Sealand picked up the large blue bag from the countertop and gave it to his mother, sitting in Sweden’s handcrafted rocking chair. Since it was nearly January, with the baby almost due, Finland had gone to making sweaters. Not just for the baby, but for himself, Sweden, Sealand and even Hanatamago.  
Sealand held Hanatamago in his hands and asked his mother, “Is it a boy or a girl?”  
Finland smiled and asked Sealand, “What do you think?” He placed Sealand’s hand on his stomach right as the baby kicked.  
Sealand told him, “It’s a girl! A girl, isn’t it?”  
Finland told him, “I’m not sure, but I want it to be a girl too.”  
Sealand stroked Hanatamago’s fur, “What will her name be?”  
Finland blushed, “I’m no good with names…why not let your father pick? You can help him pick it.”  
Sealand bounced around, “Yay! I get to name her!”  
Finland lifted his knitting needles and continued making another green sweater for the baby. He knew it was best to make neutral colored sweaters, since he was still unsure if the baby was a girl or boy. But he hoped that Sealand was right about wanting a sister.

“I’m home.” Sweden came inside from the snowy, blustery evening into the heated house. He was greeted by Hanatamago at his feet and by Sealand leaping into his arms.  
Sealand hugged him tightly, “Welcome home Papa!”  
Sweden smiled slightly, “I’m home.”  
Finland called from the kitchen, “Welcome home dear!”  
Sweden came over from the door, “I’m back sweetheart.” He kissed Finland on the cheek and sat down as Finland brought out dinner for the three of them.  
Sealand was bubbly, “Papa, papa! Mama says that I can help name the baby!”  
Sweden looked at Finland, surprised, “Weren’t you going to name it?”  
Finland shook his head, “I’m no good with names, you know that.”  
Sealand told Sweden, “Let’s pick a pretty girl’s name for my sister!”  
Sweden smiled, “Yeah? What makes you think it’s a girl?”  
Sealand almost jumped, “It felt like a girl when I rubbed mama’s tummy! So it has to be a girl!”  
Sweden smiled, “But in case, we should pick a boy and girl’s name for the baby.”  
Sealand clapped, “Okay, let’s go-”  
Finland held onto Sealand’s shoulder, “Ah, Sealand dear. You have to eat all your dinner first before you can leave the table.”  
Sealand looks back at his plate, “I will Mama.”

Outside of the house, Russia was talking to Belarus, “When you slam the door open, you first shoot the tranquilizer at Sealand, da? That will divert their focus. Once you have shot Sealand, shoot two at Sweden, and don’t hit anything vital, da. Then one at the doggy. Da…then we will take Finland. No shooting him, we don’t want to harm his baby.”  
Belarus nodded, “I understand Big Brother.”  
Russia smiled, “Then go get me Finland, da…”

Finland was in a pure state of shock. How could he let this happen? His son, his dog, his husband...all shot down unconscious before him. He screamed as he shook his husband, trying desperately to wake him up. Fearing that Sweden and Sealand were dead, Finland broke into a state of emotional panic and started screaming hysterically.  
Russia joined Belarus inside when he heard the noise, “What is going on here?”  
Belarus shook her head, “He’s realizing his situation brother.”  
Russia looked at Finland, “Then we should act now, da?”  
Belarus nodded, “Yes, let’s take him now.” Grabbing him by the arm, Belarus pulled Finland away from Sweden’s body. Though he struggled, Finland was no match for the both of them without Sweden. He just kept screaming and crying, even when he was so far away that he could no longer see Sweden’s house.  
When they were on the boat back to Russia’s home country, Russia told him, “Rejoice Finland...you get to become one with me again. All the USSR members have waited patiently for your return.”  
Finland’s feet were bleeding, he hiccuped in choked sobs, he was shivering and shaking...but he wasn’t processing what just happened.

All he remembered was seeing Sealand fall off the seat once the first shot was fired into his shoulder. As the both of them looked to see the shooter, the next shot was fired into Sweden’s shoulder, then a second in his opposite knee. Once he had fallen, Finland fell to his side, embracing him and Sealand both. Hanatamago started barking, and then she too was shot in the leg.  
Once they were all down except for Finland, he screamed out in horror.

Finland didn’t notice anything around him until they got to Russia’s house. The weather was much colder and his vision was clouded by his tears and the blowing snow, but he clearly recognized the grand, old mansion that loomed over the icy river.  
It was Russia’s USSR house, the one he had lived in before he lived with Denmark, and then Sweden.  
Belarus still had Finland by the arm as Russia told him, “You are home comrade. Everyone has been waiting tirelessly for your return.”

Sweden’s vision was still hazy and room was still spinning. How long had he blanked out for? He looked besides him and saw Sealand crying.  
Sweden spoke in a ragged, uneven voice, “S-Sealand…”  
Sealand painfully turned his head to look at his father, “Dad...they...they took Mommy…”  
Sweden spoke softly, “I know...and...these darts…”  
Sealand shuffled, “I still can’t...move very well...Dad.”  
Sweden, with all the strength he could muster, told Sealand, “Get...closer to...me…” When Sealand shifted closer, Sweden flung his limp hand onto his son’s chest and grabbed hold of the tranquilizer dart. With all the strength he had in him, he pulled the dart out of Sealand’s shoulder.  
Sweden whispered, “Stay still...wait for the medicine...to wear out…” Some time went by, Sweden blacked out again, but came to when he saw Sealand shaking him.  
Sealand was crying, “Dad! Wake up! You have to wake up!”  
Sweden told him, “Go. Go get your uncles. Bring...Uncle Denmark...Uncle Norway...and Uncle Iceland…”  
Sealand shook his head, “I can’t leave you Dad-”  
Sweden gripped his son’s arm weakly, “No...they can help. Bring them...back here...please hurry…”  
Sealand nodded, put on his winter jacket and boots, and closing the door behind him, ran as fast as his legs could carry him to his Uncles’ house. 

Lithuania and Latvia piled blankets on Finland as he sat quietly in the living room of Russia’s mansion. The fireplace was hot and Estonia had bound his achy, bloody feet...but no matter how many blankets that he was given, Finland felt a gaping coldness within him. He rubbed his stomach, now very large because he was now in his last month, and tried his best not to cry.  
He tried so hard not to think about the ambush of his family members that he’d been so powerless to stop.  
Lithuania knelt in front of Finland and asked him, “Would you like to eat something Mr. Finland? Or would you like to take a shower?”  
Finland smiled at Lithuania, “I’ll eat something light. Nothing too heavy please.” Lithuania nodded and went to Russia’s kitchen. Most of the house looked dark and grim. Russia and Belarus vanished after handing him to the Baltics. Ukraine wasn’t anywhere in sight, so he suspected that the siblings were having a talk elsewhere.  
In the meanwhile, Latvia was standing besides Finland, “Um...Mr. Finland...m-may...may I touch...your belly…?”  
Finland looked up at Latvia, noticing he resembled Sealand a lot, then telling him, “Yes, go right ahead.” Latvia knelt down and rubbed Finland’s tummy. As if the child could sense someone rubbing their mother’s belly, the baby kicked.  
Latvia was amazed, “Wow! You can feel the baby inside of you!”  
Finland nodded, “It is a little miracle, isn’t it?”  
Lithuania emerged from the kitchen, “Here you are Mr. Finland, potato pierogi.”  
Finland smiled, thanked Lithuania, ate them, and immediately afterwards, fell asleep on the couch.

Denmark and Norway were in the middle of a heated argument about the chores and Iceland was reading a novel when they heard Sealand’s panicked screams and knocks on the door.  
Sealand was screaming, “Uncle Denmark, Uncle Norway, Uncle Iceland! Open up!”  
Iceland ran to the door and opened it, “Sealand? What’s wrong, why are you here? Where are your mother and father?”  
Sealand panted heavily, completely worn out from all the way here, “Dad...Dad’s been shot! Mom’s been...taken away! Help! You have to help Dad!”Denmark and Norway exchanged shocked glances, both trying to keep calm in front of their nephew.  
Norway asked, “Who took your Mother?”  
Sealand’s ears teared up, “R-Russia did...and Belarus…”  
Denmark shook his head, “So they have Finny and shot Swede? Guess the Soviets dragged their family in...so we’ll drag in ours too.”  
Iceland looked Sealand, “You’re not hurt, are you lad?”  
Sealand nodded, “That Belarus woman...shot me first...in the shoulder...but Dad...got the...bullet out…”  
Norway was starting to panic as well, “Let me see it! Now!” Sealand took off his jacket and showed them the hole in his shoulder. The bullet had gone through his shirt and left a small blood stain on it, but it wasn’t anything major. The bullet didn’t get too far in either, so Sweden was able to get it out easily. But Sweden and Hanatamago had gotten much deeper shots.  
Denmark hissed, “Tranquilizer darts...those little…”  
Norway scolded him, “Denmark! Not in front of Sealand!” Norway put his hand on the wound and recited a spell, healing the puncture.  
Iceland asked Sealand, “Where’s your father?”  
Sealand wiped his face to stop his crying, “Still at home...still blacked out…”  
The Nordic uncles pulled on their jackets and Iceland told him, “Then we’ll have to tend to your father first. After that, we’ll get your mother as a family.” After they all pulled on their boots and grabbed their weapons, Denmark lifted Sealand onto his shoulders and the group of them rushed to Sweden’s home.

Finland woke up in a small bedroom with a canopy bed and a heavily draped window. The entire room looked very antique-like with a persian rug and rococo-style dressers and desks. It looked beautiful...until Finland remembered what happened the evening before. What had become of Sweden, Sealand and Hanatamago? Were they still unconscious? Had the other Nordics found them? Or...had Russia returned and finished the job?  
A shy voice came from behind the door, “U-Um...may I come in?” It was a woman’s voice, one that he instantly recognized.  
Finland responded, “Come on in Ms. Ukraine.”  
Ukraine entered the room, dressed in her usual attire of a white blouse and overalls. She had a tray in her hands and she placed it on the table besides Finland.  
Ukraine took a good look at Finland, “I haven’t seen you since Denmark took you away. I never expected you to get pregnant. Well...I didn’t ever expect you to get a wife, and here you are, as the wife.”  
Finland rubbed his swollen stomach, “Yes...this baby is all the hopes and dreams that I share with Sweden. I’d be devastated if I lost her.”  
Ukraine was confused, “Her?”  
Finland smiled at his stomach, “Sealand said it’ll be a girl...I hope he’s right.”  
Ukraine looked away, “That baby is really what Russia-chan wants you for Finland. He wants to take away that baby once you have it.”  
Finland suddenly became rageful, “No! He could hurt me all he wanted once I deliver her, but I’d never let him hurt my baby!”  
Ukraine nodded, still calm, “I know...I just hope your family doesn’t suffer getting here.”  
Finland’s rage suddenly became panic, “What are you saying…?”  
Ukraine finally met Finland’s gaze, “Russia-chan knows he didn’t kill Sweden and Sealand...he knows that they, along with your other brothers, will come for you. And both he and Bela-chan want to finish the job once they get there.”

Huffing and puffing, Denmark, Norway, Iceland and Sealand returned to Sweden’s house. The door was locked, like Sealand left it, so they were assured that no one else had entered the house.  
Iceland heard noises from inside the house, “Is...Is that Hanatamago?”  
Denmark told Norway, “The lock...get rid of it.”  
Norway rolled his eyes, “I know already.” Norway put his hand on the lock, chanting a magic spell. Inside, the lock turned, and they were able to open the door.  
Immediately, they saw Sweden blacked out on the ground, two large darts deeply pressed into his shoulder and leg, blood pooling around the punctures. Hanatamago was close to him, whimpering with a dart still lodged in her leg.  
Sealand got down from Denmark’s shoulders and rushed to Hanatamago, “Hana!” He cradled the injured dog in his arms and sat besides his father as the other Nordics knelt next to him as well.  
Iceland found the dart that was pulled from Sealand earlier, “Dane. Look at this.”  
Denmark took the dart and cursed under his breath, “These are powerful impact tranquilizer darts, the ones you would normally used to bring down a bear or something.”  
Norway nodded, “So this kind of dart is so intensely powerful, it’s killing Swede from inside-out.” Sealand began panicking and sobbing, worried for his father and his dog, realizing that he too had been at the brink of death a little while earlier.  
Norway looked up, noticing Sealand’s panic, “Sealand, Sealand, calm down lad. It’s not too late. Hanatamago and your father can be saved...and they will be. You remember that basic healing spell I taught you?” Sealand nodded, wiping the tears from his cheeks.  
Norway nodded, “Good boy. I need you heal Hanatamago, even if it’s a little. Iceland, help the boy out, get the dart out of her leg. Dane, get your butt over here, we need to hold Swede up while we get these out of him.”  
Everyone shifted around and Iceland spoke to Sealand, “Let me hold her. I’ll pull the dart out slowly, and when it’s coming out, start the healing process.” Sealand nodded and handed the dazed, whimpering dog to Iceland. As Iceland gently pulled out the dart, Sealand chanted the spall and began the minor healing process. Not being experienced, there wasn’t much Sealand could do to stop the pain. Hanatamago whimpered as Sealand closed the puncture.  
As soon as the dart was out, Iceland handed Hanatamago back to Sealand, “Take care of her. Now for your father.”  
Denmark had taken Sweden’s shoulders into an armlock position, holding him in a slouching-sitting position. Sweden was finally half conscious after Norway’s screaming in his ear. The drugs in the dart were taking their toll, and Sweden could barely move now.  
Norway called Iceland, “Ice, I need you to get the darts out. And be careful, both of them directly stuck a heavily-nerved area in his body, and they’re both in pretty deep.”  
Iceland nodded, “Alright, here we go. Sorry if this hurts Swede…”  
Iceland first got his fingers on the dart in Sweden’s shoulder and he began pulling on it. Sweden screamed loudly in pain, trying in vain to move his shoulders, but he was restrained by both Denmark and the drugs in his system. Sealand looked away, unable to process his father in such immense pain.  
Norway scolded Sweden, “Be still Swede, it’s only going to hurt more if we don’t get it out.” But Sweden’s screams didn’t calm, and he only roared louder until the first dart came out, three-quarters of it soaked in blood. Norway immediately began healing the shoulder as Iceland focused on the dart in his leg.  
Iceland looked back over at Sealand, who was very frightened, “Sealand, can you sit on your father’s lap so he doesn’t thrash while we get the second one out?” Sealand looked at his uncle like he’d just said something absurd.  
Denmark protested, “Ice, you can’t ask that of him-”  
Sealand, however, had composed himself, “I’ll do it. It has to be done for Dad to feel better.” Iceland nodded and Sealand sat on his father’s lap.  
Sweden spoke slurrishly, “Ze...Zealan?”  
Sealand spoke to his father while Iceland began pulling the second one out, “Dad...you can do it. We need you to get better. Who knows...who knows what...Mr. Russia is doing to Mom...you need to get better...so we can get Mom back…” While Sealand spoke to his father, Iceland began yanking the dart out, Sweden doing his best not to scream or thrash with his son sitting on him.  
Iceland grunted, “Almost...out…” With a quick yank, Iceland pulled the dart out of Sweden’s leg, earning a sharp scream from Sweden. Norway began the healing process, but when the dart came out, Sweden’s head hung forward, and he became unresponsive.  
Iceland was concerned, “Swede? Are you okay Swede?”  
Sealand began to become worried as well, “Daddy? Wake up Dad!” Neither of them received a response.  
Denmark also began shaking Sweden by his shoulder, “Wake up Swede!”  
Norway scolded them all, “Calm down, all of you. Sweden’s body is recovering right now, trying to purge the poison. He has the brunt of the medicine in his system, so he needs to rest and recover.”

With that said, all four of them moved Sweden to the couch for some rest and begun talking about Finland. About how he’d gotten pregnant so quickly and how they were going to get him back at any cost.  
Just then, Hanatamago started barking loudly.  
Denmark noticed it too, “Someone’s here. In the house. More than one.” He pulled his gigantic axe from his back, Norway had his hands at the ready to use any spell at moment’s notice and Iceland charged his icicle bracelet, ready to shoot icicles at anyone who came close to them or Sweden.  
Norway spoke loudly, “Cowards! Show yourselves!”  
Out of the shadows of the room came three figures. Only when they came closer did the nordics see that the figures were the baltics, each with a heavy, black cloth tied around each of their eyes.  
Denmark called out, “Why are you here?”  
Lithuania opened his mouth, but Russia’s voice came out instead of his own, “KOL KOL KOL! Priveot my dear Nordics. By now, your beloved Finland is in labor...you are no longer needed. With my puppets, the Baltics, say good night comrades.” Lithuania closed his mouth and all three of the baltics pulled out their own weapons.  
Iceland asked, “So, what now?”  
Norway sighed, “I guess the answer’s pretty clear.”  
Denmark smirk grew and spread across his face, “I’ve been dying for a real battle for quite some time. I’m not holding back now.”

Finland sobbed softly and balled up in his bed after those sharply cutting words escaped Russia’s lips.   
Ukraine scolded Russia, “How could you say that to him Russia-chan!?”  
Russia gave her a cold smile, “Eh, why not tell him the truth? His family will all be gone after they engage my newest Baltic-robotics. There’s no way that my new robotic technology will allow the Baltics to lose. The nordics...shall die tonight.”  
Finland covered his ears and began bawling. Why? Why?! Why his family? He began wailing and sobbing loudly, trying to force the images of his dead brothers, husband and son out of his head.  
Ukraine yelled at her brother Russia, “You’re being awfully insensitive to him Russia! Go, leave him be!” She managed to get Russia to leave, but once she did, nothing could halt the extreme sorrowful bawling and hot tears running down Finland’s face.

Norway yelled at them, “We can’t kill them! They’re real nations too, remember?”  
Denmark yelled back, “How the hell else do we stop them?!”  
Iceland shouted, “They’re way too strong! My ice doesn’t even faze them now!”  
Sealand was sitting on the sofa, hugging Hanatamago to his chest and cradling his dad’s head in his lap. He was sitting back and guarding the two of them bravely as his uncles fended off the attackers.   
He peeked his head up and saw his Uncle Denmark swinging his axe with amazing power, his Uncle Norway attacking with his magic-upgraded hands, sparkling a bright green, and his Uncle Iceland sending out icicles from his hands with the power of his ice-bracelet. The baltics were fighting with such powerful kicks and punches, the nordics were having a hard time keeping up.  
Iceland shouted, “There is no end to their power!”  
Norway shouted back, “There has to be, they were never this strong before! Something must be making them stronger!”  
Sealand watched the enemies, black blindfolds covering their eyes. How were they so accurate when they couldn't even see? As he watched Lithuania attack his Uncle Denmark, he saw his hair fly up high and saw the back of the blindfold. There was a small red gem on the back of the blindfold and it was changing colors slightly.  
Sealand had an idea, “Uncle Iceland! Their eyes! Hit their blindfolds!”  
Iceland shouted back, “Why?”  
Sealand told him, “There’s a gem on-” He suddenly stopped talking as a hand clamped around his throat. Latvia had heard what Sealand had said, and was planning to choke Sealand to death right there and then. Sealand coughed, and he felt dizzy almost instantly.  
Iceland screamed, “SEALAND!” Right then, he sent out a super sharp icicle and aimed right at the back of Latvia’s blindfold.  
Consequently, it hit the gem on the back of Latvia’s blindfold, and caused it crack. Latvia dropped his hand from Sealand’s throat and gripped his temples, letting out a sharp cry, sounding like a dying beast. The gem quickly lost it’s luster and power, and when it did, the blindfold vanished, and Latvia fell forward, eyes closed.  
Iceland shouted as he ran to Sealand’s side, “The back of the blindfold! Aim for the gem!”  
Norway and Denmark answered, “Got it!” Norway fought hand to hand with Estonia for a bit, then he jumped over him, stabbing the middle of the gem as he landed. Denmark, instead of attack straight like he usually did, he diverted Lithuania’s attention with a false swing before slicing the gem in half.

All of the baltics awoke with Hanatamago looking curiously at them. They were all tied together against the wall, with Denmark’s axe at the ready.  
Norway was the one who threatened them, “Now...tell us what’s going on and why you attacked us...or Denmark here won’t hesitate to swing.”  
Latvia began to whimper fearfully, so Lithuania spoke up, “Mister Russia is the one who put the blindfolds on us, Mister Norway. I can tell you truthfully...I don’t know what I’m doing here...it feels like we’ve been sleepwalking for a long time!”  
Iceland was still not trusting of their story, “How can we trust you?”  
Estonia joined in, “I swear to all the deities I know that we were unconscious the past few hours! And you can see now that we are nowhere near as powerful as we appeared to be! Please believe us!”  
Denmark called, “Norge! Check that these three are telling the truth.” Norway came closer to the three and chanted a spell, turning his hand bright orange. He pressed his hand to each of their foreheads, one at a time, looking through their memories for truth or lies.  
Norway finally stepped back and sighed, “They’re all innocent. There really is a gap in their memories, and they don’t remember fighting us at all.”  
Iceland grunted, “Fine, then just let them go. No need to detain them any longer.” In a swift, calculated cut, Denmark moved his axe and sliced off the ropes.  
Lithuania asked, “Are you going to attack Mister Russia now?”  
All the nordic uncles stood and Norway replied, “We don’t have much choice. They have Fin and his baby hostage right now.”  
Latvia offered them, “We can lead you there if you want us to.”  
Denmark tossed on his jacket again, “No need, the road there is simple.”  
Estonia warned them, “No, you should not take the regular path. I fear that Mister Russia will have anticipated you and will make it increasingly hard for you to get there. He might have lain down traps and such for you.”  
Denmark was impatient, “Then how will we get there?!”  
Lithuania smiled, “We know a secret route that will get us there safer. It is longer, more rugged, but Mister Russia won’t anticipate us helping you get there.”  
The uncles all looked at each other, then Iceland answers, “We’ll do it, but we have to hurry.”  
The baltics stood up and Latvia told them, “Then pull your coats and boots on! Let’s move out!”  
The lot of them left Sweden’s home, the baltics leading the group, followed by Hanatamago, Sealand, then Iceland and Norway with Denmark in the rear, carrying Sweden, his axe and Sweden’s sword on his back.

Finland kept sobbing and sobbing, Ukraine had tried effortlessly to calm the sobbing man, whose cries had sent him into panic mode. He was now in such a bad state...and being a country, keeping up this kind of panicked screaming and sobbing could accidently induce labor, since he was already close to giving birth.  
Ukraine suddenly heard strangled gasps from Finland, “Finny? What’s wrong? Is it-”  
Finland began groaning, “Oh...OH!! It...It’s!!”  
Ukraine quickly pulled down Finland’s pajama bottoms and took a look, “Yes...the baby is coming!”

The lot of the baltics, nordics, Sealand and Hanatamago were sailing in a small boat, in which the baltics came in, down a secret creek leading to a rigid path.  
The ride was mostly in silence and anticipation, but Sealand was asking them some questions, “Hey Baltics...why does Russia want my Mommy for?”  
They all hesitated, but Lithuania decided to tell him, “Seland...he wants your mommy for...your baby brother or sister.”  
Sealand gasped, then began throwing a tantrum, “That’s so mean! The baby’s not bad, why would Russia want her!?”  
Denmark covered Sealand’s mouth, “It’s not that simple Sealand. In the lives of countries, kindness has nothing to do with what we do.”  
Sealand didn’t understand, “But kindness is important! Mommy even told me!”  
Lithuania looked down, “...If Mister Russia was kind...he wouldn’t have hurt your father like he did.” The rest of the boat ride was in silence except for Hanatamago’s whimpering, quelled by Sealand’s petting.

Finland’s grunts and moans were heavy as his labor progressed. Ukraine had gotten the bed ready for the baby’s arrival by getting them dressed in clean clothes, gotten the bed fitted with cleans, gotten a lot of towels and a big bucket of water.   
The only experience with childbirth that Ukraine had was watching her siblings be born. But she’d never delivered one...not by herself.And this was a man giving birth. She had to be very careful.  
Ukraine told Finland, “Breathe Finny...n-no! Don’t push yet! Your water isn’t out yet…”  
Suddenly, another person came behind them, “Onee-chan? What are you doing?” The two faced the door to see Belarus standing, facing them.  
Ukraine told her, “Leave Bela. This is serious.”  
Belarus had a huge smile on her face, “So the baby’s coming. Big Brother will be VERY pleased.” She pivoted and walked away, leaving inland with many distressing thoughts.   
Where was his husband and son?  
What happened to them and his brothers?  
What was Russia planning to do with his baby?  
Was he going to survive this? Was any of his kin going to?

Before the group was about to reach shore, they heard moaning from the back of the boat.  
Sealand cried out, “Daddy?!”  
Sweden sat up, rubbing his joints and sat up. He was obviously in some pain, because his face was contorting in pain. Denmark was immediately by his side as he almost fell forward back onto the boat planks.  
Norway moved over to Sweden again and asked, “Swede? How much pain are you in?”  
Sweden answered as Denmark moved his body in order to make Sweden’s body lean against him, “...feel weak...not a lot of pain...just weak…”  
Iceland chimed in, “I can imagine, after all you’ve been through…”  
Sweden looked around, “Where...are we? What’s...going on?” While the other Nordics filled in the story for him, the Baltics were furiously paddling the boat, which was more than twice as heavy now.  
As soon as the boat hit the rugged land, the Baltics told them, “We’re here.” “But there’s a long path ahead to get to the USSR house.” “Fin-kun might be giving birth as we speak.”  
Iceland told them, “Then we’ll just need to get there faster.”  
The lot dismounted from the boat and began to hurry down the path.

Ukraine sat by Finland’s side, knowing now all she could do was wait. Finny’s water was still intact, so she didn’t have to rush to prepare for the baby.  
Finland, on the other hand, had also calmed down. He had become so tired that his tears refused to flow. The contractions were normal, so he could relax a bit.  
He was now worrying about the little one about to come into the world.He was alone, in Russia’s home. If the baby were to come now, who knows what Russia would do to her?!  
Ukraine asked, “Do you want some water?”  
Finny nodded, “Yes please.” He was trying to keep his composure, but inside, he was deathly afraid. This was his first baby, since Sealand was adopted...so he’d never felt what it was like to give birth. He just heard that it hurt...a LOT.

Lithuania assured them, “Just a little longer.” The group had gone on a rugged, uneven, dangerous path for about an hour and a half. Sweden had slowly regained his strength, and was walking evenly now, with a little help from Iceland and Sealand holding his arms to he wouldn’t falter.   
Even though Sealand was tired, he held Hanatamago in his arm and held his dad’s arm and kept walking. He didn’t want to be carried. This was his family’s fight, he understood, and he didn’t want to burden them.  
Estonia told them, “I see it. It’s right ahead.”  
The group looked at the huge, ancient looking USSR mansion at the lower part of the valley. Sweden’s eyes widened, he remembered exactly what kind of torture he and Finland and he had to endure here.  
Denmark smirked, “Finally back, eh Swede?”  
Sealand looked up at his dad, “You’ve been here before, Daddy?”  
Sweden looked down at his son and nodded slightly, “Yes...a long time ago. Mister Russia...did bad things...to your mother here.”  
Denmark gripped his axe, “Let’s go then! What are we waiting for?!” He stormed ahead, ignoring an important warning from the baltics. The next thing everyone saw was a large net flying right over their heads.

Denmark didn’t notice what happened until he opened his eyes, lying face flat in the snow. Norway had helped him up, but Sealand was screaming the names of the Baltics.   
Looking up, Denmark saw the Baltics under a large net. They were all under the net, and they were screaming in pain. The net was sending electrical currents through it and shocking them.  
Iceland was yelling at them, “Litva, Latvi, Estonie! Why did you do that?!”  
Lithuania shouted through his pain, “Don’t worry about us! Get inside! Mister Finland is upstairs!”  
Norway shouted to them, “We can’t just leave you here!”  
Estonia shouted, “No! JUST GO!”  
Denmark shouted, “No way in hell! Ice, freeze that wire! Swede, destroy it!” Iceland shot an ice beam at the wire, making it coated enough to stop the flow of electricity. Sweden took his sword, and with one quick swipe, broke the line. That was when Iceland, Sealand and Hanatamago worked together to move the net.

“That was brave of you…” Sweden told the baltics after they’d gotten them out from under the net. All three of the baltics had bad bruises and were obviously in a lot of physical pain.   
Denmark told them, “You’re heroes for what you did.”  
Lithuania struggled to sit up, “No...you are. For coming all this way...to save Finland-san.”  
Estonia sat up painfully as well, “You’ve helped us enough. Save Finland...please.”  
The group nodded and rushed into the dark, looming castle.

The room was spinning to Finland. He hadn’t felt any painful contractions yet...but staring up at the white ceiling was straining his eyes. This baby really was taxing him. the more he missed his family...the more it felt like the baby was moving. The baby understood his emotions...but he wished that it wasn’t coming now of all times.  
Suddenly, the contractions intensified.. Finland covered his mouth and tried not to cry. No...why now..?  
Suddenly, he felt a gush come out from between his legs. Confused, he screamed out for Ukraine, who rushed back into the room.  
Finland asked her, “U-Ukraine...wh-what just happened?”  
Ukraine’s face became pale, “Your water broke...that means...you’ll need to start birthing, Finland…”

Inside the mansion, the entirety of the place looked dim. There were no lights on at all, and the sun was nearly gone. Not a soul in there besides the nordics, or so it seemed.  
Sweden stepped forward, “Wife, we’re coming for ya.”  
Norway gripped Sweden’s shoulder, “No, don’t move yet. I sense the presence of someone else in the room...it feels...bloodthirsty.”  
Iceland nodded, feeling the fear from around, “It’s not Russia either.”  
Denmark looked around hissing, “That woman...always meddling in the affairs between us and Russia.”  
Sweden understood, “Belarus.”  
Just then, a knife whizzed through the air, right at Sealand. Before Sealand could react, Sweden pulled him into his arms and out of harm’s way. The knife landed on the ground with a loud sound.  
Everyone turned to the woman sitting on top of the bannister, who looked down at them with cold eyes.  
Denmark hissed out, “That b*tch.”  
Belarus stood up on the railing and smiled at them, “Worthless...you all will fail. Big brother never loses.” Raising her hands to the sky, with a quick flick of the wrists, a new set of dozen knives appeared in her hands, reflecting the sunset with them.  
Norway whispered to Sweden, “Take Ice and Sealand and run. Dane and I can handle this one.” Swede looked back as though he were about to protest, but Norway gave him a cold stare and ordered him once more, “Go.”  
Belarus leapt from the handrail and tossed the dozen knives at tossed the knives at them all. Everyone leapt to dodge, and in mid air, Sweden with his free hand, grabbed his youngest brother Iceland’s, hand.  
Sweden, Iceland and Sealand landed on the top of the stairs, where Sweden quickly noticed Hanatamago by one of the doors. Sweden knew she was trying to lead them somewhere. Sweden ran with Sealand in his arms and Iceland by his side after Hanatamago.  
Belarus noticed them, “You’re not going to stop Big Brother’s plans!” But before she could toss any more knives, Denmark swung his axe in front of her.  
He told her, “You’re not going anywhere B*TCH.”  
Norway was besides him, his hands a bright fire-red, “You don’t move on until you win.”  
Belarus hissed, “Fine...we’ll play your way.”

The group of them rushed after Hanatamago. Sealand hugged his father, still shaken from before. Twice...it was twice that Sealand had almost died, within such a small period of time. He was entirely shaken and was gripping to Sweden like no tomorrow.  
Iceland told him, “Big Bror Swede...if we see Russia...let me take him out.”  
Sweden looked over at his youngest brother, “I can’t let you fight alone Ice.”  
Iceland told him, “I can do it...my ice powers are keen enough to combat him. Besides...if Finny is in labor...you have to help him.” Sweden knew his brother was right, but didn’t want to admit it. He’d feel terrible if anything happened to his brothers.  
Sweden quickly grabbed Iceland’s arm and pulled him away from the bannister. A pipe came down on it, crack it. Russia was right in front of them.  
Sealand whimpered as Russia laughed a devious cackle, “Priviot. I do svidaniya. (Hello. And goodbye.)” He swung his pipe again, this time, Iceland had thrown ice beams at Russia’s arm.  
Russia looked at him coldly, “That won’t work on me little boy.” Russia brought his pipe down again...this time Sweden took the brunt of the blow. He had dropped to his knees and covered the both of them with his body...letting the pipe strike his back.  
Sealand cried out, “Daddy!”  
Russia began to taunt, “Do you feel like a martyr? Well, let me make you feel more.” Several more times, Russia brought his pipe down on Sweden’s back...eventually earning tears of pain from him.  
Iceland couldn’t escape Sweden’s embrace to help, and Sealand began to scream and cry. Finally, Iceland managed to free one of his hands and shot an icicle at Russia’s arm. It grazed his arm, drawing blood. Russia growled and took a step back.  
Iceland whispered to Sealand, “Nephew, help your daddy up. Then go after your mom with him. I can take down Russia alone. Now go!” Sealand nodded and helped his sobbing father move towards the door.  
Iceland told Russia, “Russland...your opponent….IS ME!” Iceland increased the power input on his bracers, crossing his hands in a fighting position, and Russia held up his pipe, ready to fight back, a power-hungry look in his eyes.

Sealand helped his hobbling, bleeding father down the hall, until he heard his mother’s screams.  
“Please! Make it...come...augh...out!!”  
“Please...push harder Finland-san!”  
Sweden stood and told Sealand, “Cover your ears. Don’t look.” Sealand didn’t exactly comprehend what was happening, but the tone in his father’s voice let him know that it was urgent. Sealand complied and Sweden hobbled into the room solo.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!  
Knives fell to the tiled floor in rapid succession, and an unhappy Belarus glared. Denmark’s axe worked as a perfect deflector, and Norway had moved his power down to his feet to give him super fast dodging speed. This was just becoming a game of dodging…  
Belarus lifted her hands, “That does it! Venom Pirouette!” Standing in a ballet position, Belarus stood perfectly still for a moment, before a black mist came out of her mouth. Norway and Denmark gasped as the mist formed itself into a monstrous tarantula with a large bow on top.  
The tarantula spoke, “Goodnight weaklings. It’s been fun.” Within moments, her 8 legs flew here and there, flattening furniture and uprooting the tiles. Already exhausted, Denmark and Norway found themselves struggling to match the Tarantula's speed and strength.  
Belarus’s voice returned in the tarantula’s mouth, “Goodbye losers.” And she used one leg to throw Denmark across the room.  
Norway shouted out, “DANE!”  
The tarantula spoke up, “You’re weak. Worry about yourself next time.” And she brought down a leg on Norway.  
Denmark screamed from the back of the room, despite his pain, “NORGE!!” When the impact smoke cleared, all Denmark could see was Norways body, curled into a fetal position on the ground. He was not moving and looked like he wasn’t going to get up.  
Denmark was in shock, “N-...no...NO! NORGE!!!!”  
Denmark starred in absolute shock. Was it possible...that...Norway was dead? His lover, his best friend for hundreds of years...gone?  
Belarus Tarantula laughed, “Weakling...his love for you, worthless viking, exceeded his ability to protect himself. The Nordic Mage has fallen from his grace.” She retracted her spider leg and stared back into Denmark’s eyes as he lay injured on his stomach, “Now, it’s your turn.”

Iceland was slowly realizing that facing the Master of the Soviet’s House alone was more of a challenge than he had thought. Everytime he created ice pillars to attack or surround Russia, he just used his pipe and broke them with his monstrous strength.  
Russia chuckled at his weakness, “How foolish, little boy, to think YOU ALONE could hold your own against me.”  
Iceland looked at his ice bracers and then up at Russia with a small smirk on his lips, “You’re the fool. You really think I’m the weakest of the Nordics?”  
Russia’s smirk changed to almost one of anger, as he demanded, “You’re lying. Those bracers give you all your power, do they not?” Iceland smirked again and began laughing loudly.

“Mister Sweden!!” Ukraine ran and took injured Sweden’s hand. He was still limping, so Ukraine needed to help him in.  
Sweden asked, “The baby...how’s Finland doing?”  
Ukraine was still kind of jittery, “N-Not so good…”  
Sweden knelt down by his wife and told him, “Fin...Finny...I’m here.” He gently gripped his hand, causing Finland to look up. Finland’s eyes, gushing with tears, only began gushing harder when he realized that the love of his life was still alive.  
Finland began to sob and cry out in happiness, “Sw-Sw-Swede!! You’re...you’re alive!! I-I-I-I-...m-missed you…”  
Sweden gripped his wife’s hand harder, “It’s ok now...worry about the baby.”  
Sealand peaked his head in, “M-Mama...are you okay??”  
Finland looked up at his son, smiling, “I’m okay...I’m happy...that you’re both...okay…”  
Sweden told Sealand, “Come in here and hold your mother’s hand. She needs you.” Sealand rushed in and took Finland’s free hand.  
Ukraine nodded to both of them, then looked back at Finland, “The head is beginning to come...push harder Mister Finland!”

“Ngh...ahh…” The soft voice immediately captured Denmark and Belarus Tarantula’s attention. Denmark could not believe his eyes...Norway was slowly rising up from the rubble.   
As Norway struggled to rise, Belarus Tarantula was enraged, “HOW?! HOW COULD YOU SURVIVE?! I STEPPED ON YOU, I’M SURE OF IT!”  
Norway stood and smiled, his lips stained and bloody, “You failed to see this.” He held up a little teardrop necklace that Iceland made many years ago. It was an Ice Tear, and it enabled Norway to freeze time for a short while, about 5 seconds, to move away in the nick of time if need be.  
Denmark was shocked, “Then...it’s time?”  
Norway nodded, “It’s time Dane...let’s finish up here, QUICKLY.” Denmark nodded and walked over to Norway’s side.  
Norway closed his eyes for a moment and put his hands together, reciting a spell. His hands then began to glow a beautiful golden hue. Norway then knelt down, hands extended over his head. Slowly moving his hands apart, he created a line of energy between his hands.  
Denmark gently pulled the line with hands, stretching it backwards like a slingshot. He placed his axe in the center and aimed at the tarantula’s face.  
Pulling it back even farther, he released the axe. It flew rotating into the tarantula...going right through it. Immediately as the tarantula got pierced, Belarus, who’d been motionless up to this point, began to grip her head and scream.  
The tarantula reduced itself to ashes after the axe went through its body. The axe hit the wall behind it, covered in blood. Belarus screamed louder and louder until she collapsed on the ground, motionless.  
Norway released his energy, and stood back up, telling Denmark, “It’s over. We won.”  
Just then, Denmark grabbed Norway by the shoulders, turned him around and kissed him deeply. Norway flinched and tried to move away, but Denmark held on tightly.  
Denmark broke the kiss and told Norway, “I’m so glad you’re alive...if I lost you…”  
Norway smiled and told him, “I wouldn’t die and leave you alone...idiot. Now let’s get that axe and catch up with the rest.” Denmark grabbed the axe out of the wall and they ran up the stairs to catch up with their brothers.

Iceland smiled, “No matter how much you beat me...I won’t give up.” Iceland was bruised from where Russia’s pipe had come in contact with his cheek, legs and stomach. It was a miracle, in Russia’s eyes, that the boy was still able to stand.  
Russia couldn’t help but ponder...what did the boy mean when he claimed to not be the weakest brother? He was obviously not as strong as his fellow Nordics. Was he hiding something?  
Russia hissed at him, “Know pain.” And he attacked Iceland in the stomach. Iceland flew across the icy room into the wall before, bouncing off with blood beginning to run out of his mouth.  
Just then, Norway’s worried voice made both opponents turn towards the door, “ICE!!” Norway looked bruised and battered, with blood running out of his mouth as well. Denmark was dragging his axe, using the other hand to cover his lower stomach, where the tarantula had flung him, and his face was pretty battered too. They rushed over to Iceland, Norway being especially concerned.  
Norway asked, “How badly did he beat you?!”  
Iceland struggled to stand, “I..I’m fine.”  
Denmark looked stern, “Ice...I might be an idiot...but even I know that you aren’t alright.”  
Iceland stared back into Russia’s cold, violet eyes, “This fight...its mine!” He looked back at his worried brothers and extended his arms towards them, “Remove the bracers.”  
Norway became concerned, "Lil bror...you know what could happen if we do that."  
Iceland held his determination, "This is...my fight...and...mine alone...LET ME DO AT LEAST THIS!"   
Denmark exchanged glances with Norway before he spoke to his youngest brother, "Fine Icy...but ya better learn to control your powers..."  
Iceland smirked, "Oh don't worry...I might need some restraint anyway." Russia raised his pipe, anticipating attack.  
Denmark and Norway took one of Iceland's hands each and pressed into the center of the bracers until both of them fell open.  
That's when the room got a ominously chill wind blowing.  
Iceland smiled, his once tame smile turning into a shark's grin as he said aloud, "FINALLY! I finally have the full use of my powers back!" Iceland closed his ocean-blue eyes and as he opened them slowly, they had turned a icier shade of blue. His hair that was usually grey got a bit of a snowy tint to the edges.  
A whirlwind of fast, icy air enveloped the small nation's body, forcing a grin on his face. Russia was thrown off guard by Iceland's transformation and didn't know how to react.  
Iceland smiled and whispered to him with a chilling voice, "Good bye Russland." Iceland attacked Russia with a barrage of ice attacks that far exceeded his previous attacks. Russia flew backward, catching himself before he flew into the wall. This wasn't anything like he had expected...the boy was a monster!  
Iceland laughed and held his stomach, "YES, YES, YES!!!!" Iceland aimed his arms out for way and started shooting icicle knives at an almost invisible speed. Despite Russia's defenses, so of the knives made their way through and pierced his skin. In pain, Russia fell to his knees.  
Iceland then raised his hands again and told Russia, "Freeze." A ring of ice shone around Russia's feet and the ice rose from the ring, encasing Russia's body. Russia's body froze inside the block...Iceland had frozen him in time.  
Iceland continued laughing, "That felt great!!! It was so much easier to kick him to the ground! Weak...SO WEAK!!"  
Norway stood up and told him, "Hey...don't keep that up Ice..." He places his hand on Iceland’s shoulder. Suddenly, Norway recoiled in pain and fell to his knees. His hand had begun to turn into ice…  
Denmark hugged Norway and watched in horror as his lover screamed out in excruciating pain. Iceland looked at them...a feeling of dread and hate filling him. This had happened before...he knew it had...but never this bad…still, being in this form, Iceland showed no emotion.  
Denmark shouted at Iceland, “Stop it Iceland...you’re gonna kill Norge!!”  
Norway screamed louder, “ICE!!! MERCY...I BEG OF YOU! STOP THIS!!!!” The ice moved up his elbow at an increasingly fast rate.  
Suddenly...Iceland’s eyes went back to normal for a second, “N-No! Norge! Not again!!!”

Norway's screams of pain were enough to make Iceland cover his ears. The pain of slowly losing his arm was becoming too much for Norway to take.  
Denmark looked up at Iceland and ordered him, "Ice! Let go of this spell!"  
Iceland began to cry, "I don't know how!"  
Denmark almost screamed at him, "You did it once in the past Ice! Do it again! Remember! It’s the only way to save Norge!"  
Iceland forced himself to remember everything...everything that his fellow nordics had tried so hard to make him forget…

“Sniff...sniff...why do they...all run away?? Why did they...lock me in here?? I didn’t mean...to freeze those...kids’ limbs…”   
Iceland was remembering the time over 400 years ago when the elders in his community had forced him into a cellar to keep him away from the other children in the small village. He was dangerous...everything he touched would inevitably become encased in ice. It was his destiny, being the land of ice…  
He could hear the men outside of him cellar through a small opening, “Monster!” “Sorcerer!” “He is a witch, no doubt about it!” “Freak!” “I bet he turned his own parents into ice sculptures!” “He must be connected to the devil himself!”  
His eyes teared up. Why were they saying such terrible things about him? He didn’t know why he’d been cursed with the ability to turn everything to ice.   
Iceland punched the wall and the floor with his small bare hands, and eventually the walls and floors became sheeted in a layer of ice. Then he brought his knees up to his chest and cried.  
~~~  
Later that night, Iceland heard a voice from the little window. He looked outside the bars and saw his big bror, Norway looking down from outside.  
Norway told him in a voice a little louder than a whisper, “Bror...use your ice powers and escape! We’re waiting for you out here. Hurry before the guards get you! Go!!”  
Iceland got up and ran to the huge metal door looming in front of him. He pressed his hands to it and made an ice-indent big enough at the foot of the door for him to break and crawl through. On his arms and knees, Iceland crawled out of the cell into a dimly lit hallway Without thinking, Iceland stood up and ran down the left side of the hall. Suddenly he heard some voices, “Stop that demon! Hurry, he’s escaping!” He ran even faster, his lungs feeling weak from running so fast, but he had to get to his big brother.  
~~~  
Iceland found himself surrounded by 7 grown men guards. Each had a club or a mace, ready to kill him for sure. Iceland was so afraid...they were really going to kill him!  
Suddenly, his big bror’s voice invaded his thoughts, “Ice...just because they’re older, doesn’t make them any more powerful. You need to fight...remember, they’re afraid of you...use that. Fight back and scare them...they’ll leave you alone.”  
Iceland remembered something he’d learned from Norway. His tears were a weapon themselves…plucking one from his cheek, Iceland threw it against the ground. All at once, the men, bringing down their weapons froze in mid air. Iceland ran for his life, knowing they’d only be frozen temporarily.   
Eventually, he heard his big bror voice calling him to a small opening, freshly dug, at the end of the hall for him to crawl through.  
Once he had gotten out, he saw his big brors smiling at him from outside. All of them were there: Sweden, Finland, Denmark and Norway, all of them were covered in dirty, obviously having worked hard to free their youngest brother.  
Norway told Iceland, “Hold out your hands lil bror. Show me your fists.” It was then that Denmark, Finland and Norway worked hard to bind little Iceland’s balled-up hands inside a sheepskin bag they made. Then their strongest brother, Sweden, lifted Iceland over his shoulder and all the brothers began running; Sweden and Iceland were in the middle of their mini pack. They were aware that the villagers were figuring out that Iceland was freed, and were going to be coming after him with torches and weapons.  
~~~  
Suddenly, Iceland remembered Norway screaming. His little fingers had accidently touched his brother’s knee, and it began crystallizing immediately. They were almost away from the villagers, taking a small break in the midnight darkness, but Iceland’s foolishness had caused Norway to scream so loud that he alerted the villagers.  
Within minutes, the five were surrounded.  
Finland sat, holding Norway up, who was still screaming. Sweden held out his sword and Denmark held out his axe. Iceland could feel it...the urge to kill. If he wasn't careful, he knew that if he held back or showed weakness, that the villagers would kill him.  
Voices erupted from the crowd, "Look at what he has done!" "He froze his own brother!" "He's a monster!" "We need to kill him, now!" "Let's get him before he freezes someone else!"  
It was then that Iceland snapped…and he attacked without thinking.  
~~~  
Iceland stood amid a sea of crystallized people. Everyone outside of his brothers had been turned turned to ice sculptures. He didn’t know really why he’d snapped...but he had responded to the urge to kill that the villagers had shown him.  
In the meanwhile, Norway’s cries of pain had gotten worst...the ice had gotten his lower thigh and upper shin.  
Finland had his hand above the crystallizing area, using his healing abilities, but all he could only slow down the freezing process, nothing more.  
Iceland came closer to all his brothers, who had lowered their gazes, as though they expected that Norway was going to die. Iceland bit his lip, letting blood and his tears run freely.  
A miracle occurred. When Iceland’s tear and drop of blood fell into Finland’s healing orb, the ice suddenly started retracting, to everyone’s amazement. The two drops together worked to heal the frozen knee, reverting it to its original form.  
Norway stood up, amazed, “I thought I was going to die...”  
~~~  
The same evening, all siblings worked together to create Iceland’s ice bracers. It would completely seal his ability to freeze anything without his will and would decrease his ice abilities to 10%, with a maximum of 15% power.  
With a CLINK, Norway and Denmark closed the bracers on Iceland’s wrists. That was when Iceland ever got his first hug from his siblings.

Iceland yelled out at the top of his lungs, now freed from his vision, “SEALAND!!! HURRY, I NEED YOU!!!”  
In the other room, Finland was almost halfway done birthing the baby when he heard Iceland’s screams. He looked up to his son, panting and gasping, “Sea...land...go...go help...your uncles…”  
Sealand shook his head, “You need us mom…”  
Sweden told him, “Sealand...your uncles need you as much as we do. Help them and come back before its all over…” Sealand nodded, squeezed his mother’s hand once more and ran down the hall to find where his mother was. Luckily, Hanatamago was outside the room they were in, whimpering.  
Sealand came in, and looked in horror at what had happened. The room was encased in Ice, with the exception of his 3 uncles. Uncle Denmark was holding his Uncle Norway in his arms, while his arm was slowly turning to ice. Uncle Iceland looked over desperately for Sealand to rush in. Sealand walked in slowly, trying not to slip on the ice.  
Sealand was shocked, “What’s happening, what’s going on?!”  
Denmark told him, “No time to explain...do as Iceland asks...or we may lose Norway. Don’t touch your Uncle Iceland either...but we need to follow his instructions...for Norge.”  
Sealand knelt over his Uncle’s frozen arm, “What can I do?”  
Iceland told him, “Heal...start a healing orb on your Uncle’s arm.” Sealand did as he was told, starting to heal his uncle’s arm. Iceland took his finger and slit his lip, the pain causing him to tear up. Within moments, drops on blood and tears had fallen into the healing orb...and just like before, started to reverse freeze Norway’s arm. He stopped screaming as well as he began to feel control of his arm once more.  
Denmark patted Sealand’s head, “Amazing...you might end up as strong of a healer as your mom is.” Within moments, Norway had full use of his arm back. Norway and Denmark immediately got the ice bracers and reset them, pressing them back onto Iceland’s wrists, creating a bright blue glow like before.  
Iceland told them, “Let’s hurry, the baby’s almost here.”

Finland panted and screamed some more as he felt the baby’s shoulders, “AAAAAAH!”  
Ukraine told him, “Almost out! A few more pushes!”  
Sweden gripped Finland’s hand, “You can do it Fin…”  
"Finny!" Sealand and the other 3 Nordics rushed into the room and heard the screaming and saw the blood everywhere. Norway and Iceland backed away in horror, and Denmark covered their eyes so they couldn't see it.  
Sealand returned to his mother's side, "Come on Mama!!"  
Ukraine told him, "One more hard push Finland! Then I can take the baby!"  
Finland panted, "N-No...no...more..."  
Sweden told him, "You can do it...you're my amazing wife..."  
Finland pushed once more as hard as he could manage, "NGHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
As Finland leaned back is exhaustion, everyone's ears perked up as they heard a loud, unfamiliar crying.  
Looking as Ukraine lifted the dirty, bloody baby up from its mother's body, they all knew that Finland had done it.

After about twenty minutes of the siblings crying and asking to see the baby, the placenta was delivered out of Finland's body. He then began to heal himself, not only the tears in his skin but his stomach too. After about ten minutes, it looked as though he never had given birth.  
Finland sat up, his back supported by Sweden, "Can I see her?" Ukraine handed Finland the loud, crying baby. Everyone crowded closer to get a look at the baby. She had light blonde hair like her parents, and her skin was rather fair, despite the fact it was covered by blood and other fluid. Her eyes were still closed as she continued to cry.  
Finland hushed her, "Shhh, no need to cry. Everyone's here for you." As if the baby was aware that Finland's voice was correct, the baby calmed down and stopped crying.  
Finland looked up at his spouse, "Do you have a name for her yet?"  
Sweden nodded and looked at their son, "He come up with it so he should have the right to tell you what the name should be."  
Sealand told them, "I want to name her Kiersten."  
Norway looked at the little creature in his brother's arms and smiled, "I love that name." Denmark and Iceland smiled in agreement.  
Finland rocked the baby and said,"She has the embodiment of my province of Oulu."  
Sweden nodded, "Kiersten of Oulu she shall be." 

\---several decades later---

"Kiersten, don't run on the furniture!" Finland called after his mischievous toddler-looking daughter as she chased her brother Sealand.  
Kiersten whined and pouted, "Mama! Sealand's taking my fox!" Sealand was running, holding her arctic fox plush, her first, and by far, favorite toy. Tears were forming in the little girl's violet eyes.  
Finland called out from the kitchen with a slight twinge of anger, "Sealand, don't take Evo, that's her favorite toy!"  
Sealand stuck his tongue out, "She's gotta get it back!" Sealand kept running. He didn't see his father waiting in front of him, scooping him up.  
Sweden scolded him playfully, "What do you think you're doing, acting like a bully?" He then proceeded to use his foolproof technique to get Sealand to submit: he began to tickle the boy’s abdomen.  
Sealand began laughing as his father tickled him mercilessly until he cried out, “I-I-I’ll give her...Evo back...just...stop it dad!”  
Kiersten grabbed the fox plush and hugged it, “Mine!”  
Finland called them all, “Come on, get in your chairs. All your uncles are coming.” Just then, as if like clockwork, the bell rang.  
Sealand called out, “They’re here!”  
Kiersten ran to the door, “Yay!!”  
Sweden opened the door and in came the 3 uncles, filling the house with a much awaited laughter and smell of Finland’s cooking.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old Nordic Mpreg fanfic I wrote for a friend a long time ago I wrote, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a comment? A Kudo? I appreciate them X3  
> * ((Kiersten is my friend and Evo is her OC, if you were wondering)) ;)  
> Reuploaded from my Deviantart account (originally written on 3/3/2014 and completed 10/5/2014)


End file.
